Roses are Red
by WandaCosmoForever
Summary: A short fic about Cosmo and Wanda the cutest couple in the history of fairy couples


**AN: Just a pointless cute short about Wanda and Cosmo. Plus I realize that Cosmo would most likely misspell a lot of words, spare with me autocorrect will not stop correcting EVERYTHING. **

_**Cosmo POV**_

_Tick Tock Tick Tock _

I looked back up at the annoying clock on the wall, we only had 30 more minutes of Algebra. I looked at the paper with the mysterious symbols in front of me. I didn't understand any of it, not that Mrs. Storm cared. She had but me in the back of the room a week after school had started again. Not that was a bad thing. I was now able to look at the back of the prettiest girl in school's head. I let my eyes wonder back to her, she was working hard on our assignment as always. She was so smart, she always made the highest grades. She messed with her pink hair as she wrote frustrated. I mentally sighed, she was pretty even when she was mad.

She turned back at me and gave me that smile, the kind she had always given me when someone tripped me and she picked up my books. Or after she yelled at Wandnismo for putting me in my locker. The smile that never yelled and was always kind. The smile that never teased and always helped.

_This is it Cosmo _I thought to myself I was going to run out of time, this was the only class we had together. I slowly pulled out the paper I had kept in my pocket since the day I had saw her. Now or never. I reminded myself.

"Psshhh Pass it to Wanda,"

_**Wanda POV**_

_ This is pointless when are we ever going to use this! When will I need slope intercept as a Godparent? _I thought as I tried to unravel the formula before me. I was the top student, but that didn't mean I was perfect. I turned to see Cosmo staring at me, he was smiling, so I smiled back, before turning back to my problems. I was used to his stare, his cute green eyes looking at me, instead of at his paper.

"COSMO! What is our rule on passing notes?" Mrs. Storm scolded standing up from her desk, and walking towards the back of the class. So she didn't notice when he didn't understand an assignment, but she can see a tiny note from her desk! I mentally growled, I worked to calm myself back down, I always got upset when teachers and students treated Cosmo unfairly just because he was slower and need more help.

"Any notes will be read to the class," He mumbled out too scared to speak louder.

"Give it to me," She said, yanking the folded note from his hands. She began to read.

_To: Wanda_

_From: Cosmo_

_Rose's are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I really like you_

_Will you go out with me?_

_Check yes or no_

[]_ Yes_ []_ No_

I couldn't help but shudder when the class erupted in a flood of laughter, even Mrs. Storm was laughing. I couldn't help but feel disgusted. I wasn't mad at the boy that caused this laughter, he was untouched by their teasing. I was mad at them for teasing him, for making fun of him. He was only being sweet, only being himself, and they couldn't help but tease him for it. Cosmo green eyes ignored their laughter only looking at me, waiting. Waiting. For. Me.

"Yes," I said quietly without thinking. I meant it though, more than I had realized. I had been waiting for him, silently without myself knowing I had always been waiting for him.

"WhAt?" the girl to me shrieked as if I had said the most foul word in the word. The entire class had gotten silent, you could have heard a pen drop.

"I said Yes," I said loud enough that the entire class had heard me, he was always brave when facing their attacks, and so would I. Being Blonde's sister, and Wandnismo girlfriend up to a couple of weeks ago, I had never had to face them. I would now, I would be brave enough. Most looked at me in disgust, confusion, but one boy, one boy looked genuinely surprised. He smiled, I had seen that smile everyday in that class, but I had never loved it more. After a few moments of complete shock, the class started to attack with questions, and jeering, this time instead directed at me, instead of the cute green fairy in the back of class, who had the biggest smile. I was fine with that.

**AN: Thanks for Reading! Don't Forget to REVIEW! PLEASE! I WISH YOU WOULD REVIEW! **

**I don't know whether this will be better left alone or continued please voice your opinion!**

_is _


End file.
